


Embarrassed - stony

by LoviNek



Series: Writing prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nakedness, Steve likes what he sees, Tony Feels, Tony have no shame, blushing Steve, even as he is embarrassed of being naked, mention of masturbation, walk on someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: Prompt: Don't think, just write!"I'd never felt so embarrassed in my life."**************Tony forgot to lock the workshop. Steve saw something he shouldn't.





	Embarrassed - stony

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think, just write and I write half smut. Wow, everyone knows where my mind is going xD

_I have never felt so embarrassed in my life._

That may be exaggeration, but Tony wanted nothing more than to fall in the hole in the ground and never ever leave. That would be so amazing in that moment. Not needing to face anyone ever again. Not needing to think, work, please people. It would be just end, done and he could just rest.

Or he could leave. Pick up his clothes and leave. It's not gonna be first time people saw him nacked. Not gonna be the last. Or it can be the last if he has his ways. But that meant walking past Steve and Tony really, _really_ didn't want to be close to him right now.

“T-Tony...?” Steve voice was strained, his eyes huge as he looked at Tony. He looked ready to leave, maybe as embarrassed as Tony was, even as he wasn't naked.Well no, Tony was the one more embarrassed here. But Tony always took everything head straight and this time just jumped in this situation too. Nothing worse could happen now.

“What? It's not the first time you saw me naked, Cap. Maybe first time with my dick in my hand, but not naked.” He said with false bravely, fighting off the blush he felt climbing up his cheeks. “Beside this is my workshop. What are you doing in my workshop? I thought JARVIS locked it.”

“ **You didn't gave me an order to lock the workshop, Sir.”** JARVIS's voice came smoothly from the speakers. **“I tried to warn you Sir, but you muted me.”**

“Shut it, J. Not helping now.” Tony said, still standing there naked and really, Steve should look away or excuse himself and leave, not still looking at his junk. “Are we gonna talk about this?” he asked, brow arched, waiting for Steve to _finally_ do something. Steve's eyes flicked up to his eyes, still big and dark and...

“I heard my name... I thought I can come in...” he whispered, his voice low and hoarse, like he needed to swallow, but didn't have any saliva to do it.

_Now... now is the moment I never felt embarrassed in my life._

“I...” he could feel blush on his face and going down his neck and over his ears. “You misheard it. No one here called your name. No name calling masturbating session.”

Something on Steve's face shifted and there that lost, surprised look disappeared. Something darker, more primal took it place, making Tony swallow, his feet rooted to the floor even if he wanted to move them. But he didn't, that curious , danger loving part of him rearing its ugly head and making him stay and examine.

“You moaned my name, Tony.” he took step closer and Tony suddenly wanted to take one back. But he already had his couch behind and he really didn't want to end sprawled on it. “I heard you. You were touching yourself and moaning my name.”

“Steve...” he was coming closer, too closer and soon Steve was standing in front of him, so close Tony could feel heat coming off his body. “What are you doing...?”

“Something both of us wanted, right?” there was smile on Steve's lips, small and unsure, so not in place with how sure he was acting just now. “Just say a word, Tony. Say a word and I will leave.”

He should. He should tell Steve to leave and forget about it. He should forget about it himself. That would be right things to do, right? But Steve was so close and his eyes were dark and watching him, his body was warm and just there for Tony to touch. He was just right there and Tony was just a man. Just a selfish man.

So next thing he knew he was pulling Steve down last few inches for a heated, dirty kiss, his heart beating wildly in his ribcage. He wanted to have it. Just this one thing. Doesn't matter Steve not gonna look at him later. Right now he had Steve's big hands on his naked hips and Steve's muscular thigh between his legs and Steve's tongue in his mouth and he just wanted more. Just this one thing to enjoy and cherish.

 


End file.
